


[podfic] Asexual

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Conversations, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another lunch, another topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Asexual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asexual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480270) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> You can all go ahead and blame (or worship) Tli for this one. I played with the idea of taking prompts to kickstart my muses and she smacked the G/B prompt "Asexual" on me immediately. In return, I wrote the ficlet for her real time in IM. And it turned out surprisingly good! Tli certainly thought I should share it, and she even did a quick beta of it. You can also thank her for saving the conversation with the fic in it, because I completely forgot. *blush* So it's all her fault / thanks to her. My muses love you, baby!

Read by yours truly.

Word count: 735.

Duration: 05:35 mins.

[Download MP3 here at Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?w896rze7zu41i7v)


End file.
